The life of Sparia
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story. Sparia-story. Aria / Spencer friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**The life of Sparia**

**8 year old Aria Montgomery and 8 year old Spencer Hastings are playing with Aria's Barbie-dolls.**

"Spencie?" says Aria with her sweet little cute smile.

"Yes...?" says Spencer.

"I think you're my bestiest friend." says Aria.

"Aria, I think same thing about you." says Spencer. "You're fun, cool and totally sweet."

"Yay! Thanks so much, Spencie." says Aria.

"Cool that we live next door to each other so we can play every day, right?" says Spencer.

"Oh yeah! Soooo cool, it is!" says Aria.

"Totally cool, yeah!" says Spencer.

"Spencie Hastings, you're super-mega awesome and I really love you." says Aria.

"Wanna go with me and my big-sis and see a movie tomorrow?" says Spencer.

"That sounds fun. I'll ask my mommy if it's okay." says Aria.

The next day on the bus home from school.

"Aria, can you go see movie with Melissa and me?" says Spencer.

"I can, cuz mom said it's okay. What time?" says Aria.

"Lissa said at five." says Spencer.

"Didn't Melissa hate when you call her Lissa?" says Aria.

"Used to...not anymore." says Spencer.

"Meet by the treehouse little before five then?" says Aria.

Two years before, Spencer's dad built a beautiful treehouse for his daughters and Aria.

"Sure! Lissa and me will be there, girl." says Spencer.

Later that day at 16.35 in the treehouse.

"Hi, Aria!" says Spencer and Melissa as Aria enter the treehouse just like thousands of times before.

"Hi, girls!" says Aria.

"Let's get goin' now. Mother's waitin' for us in the car." says Melissa, trying to act older than she is.

The 3 girls climb down from the treehouse and run over to Mrs Hastings who's waiting by the car.

"Okay, be good girls tonight. I don't want any problems." says Mrs Hastings.

"We promise." says Aria, Spencer and Melissa.

When they get to the movie-theater, Mrs Hastings buy candy for the girls before they all enter and take their seats.

"I've been waitin' for this movie for like 4 months." says Melissa, sounding much less mature now than she did before.

"Disney-movies are cute." says Aria.

"They are very cute." says Spencer.

"I wish I'd be a perfect princess like in a Disney-movie." says Melissa with a small childish laugh.

"You know such stories aren't real, sweetie. They are only fun sweet movies, not real life." says Mrs Hastings in a calm friendly tone.

"I know, but I wish I'd be princess anyways." says Melissa.

"Shut little, Lissa. Movie's starting." says Aria.

The movie begins.

( you can think of it as any cute animated Disney-movie you want )

An hour and 20 minutes later the movie is over.

"Awwww, so cute!" says Spencer.

"Yay! Movie was awesome." says Aria.

"Extra awesome." says Melissa.

14 year old Spencer and 14 year old Aria got their pocket-money today and their parents let the two girls go to the mall alone for the first time.

"I need the new Spice Girls CD." says Spencer as they enter the record-store.

"I'm gonna buy a new jacket instead. Spice Girls are kinda cool, but I'd rather buy a cool jacket than a CD." says Aria.

"Hey, Aria! There's that guy you like." says Spencer when she sees Noel Kahn at the other side of the store.

"Keep it down, Spence. I don't want anyone to know about that. Noel would never even look at me." says Aria in a low voice.

"Aria, go talk to him. You're smart, beautiful and very nice. No guy should be able to say no to you." says Spencer.

"I wish I was confident enough to talk to Noel and see if he like me too, but I'm so shy and he's so hot." says Aria, looking very sad.

"You won't know how he feels about you if you never talk to him." says Spencer.

"True, but if he hate me I've made such a huge mess for myself and I don't want that." says Aria.

Almost a month after Alison's disappearance.

"Aria, your dad and I have decided that since you don't wanna leave your friends, you can live with the Hastings-family while we move to Iceland for a year." says Mrs Montgomery.

"Thanks, mom!" says Aria, happy to be able to stay in Rosewood with Spencer, Hanna and Emily.

"Remember to do well in school and be nice to your friends." says Mrs Montgomery.

"Of course. Don't worry about me, mom. I'm almost an adult and I'm sure Mr and Mrs Hastings will take good care of me." says Aria.

Only a week later Aria moves into the Hastings-home.

"We don't have a guest-room, so you girls will need to share Spencer's bedroom." says Mrs Hastings to Aria and Spencer.

"That's okay, mom." says Spencer with a smile.

"Yeah, cause that's what Spencer and I want to anyway." says Aria.

Aria and Spencer spend every day together during the summer and Spencer tells Aria to lose the pink highlights in her hair, which Aria does with joy, thinking it's time to become more mature and adult-like.

They mostly keep to themselves and don't hang out with Hanna and Emily, though Spencer does send a txt-message to Emily at times.

When Byron, Ella and Mike return to Rosewood they are surprised to see a more mature Aria waiting for them. She now dress much less child-like.

Ella is very surprised to see her daughter without pink highlights in her dark hair.

"Aria, what's happened to the pink?" says Ella.

"I decided it's time to grow up, so pink's out and regular dark-haired me is in." says Aria in a calm mature tone.

"Okay, if that's what you want I'm fine with that." says Ella with a smile.

"Aria, do you want to move back home with us or stay with Spencer?" says Byron.

"To live with Spencer's been awesome, but I do wanna move back into my own room." says Aria.

"Nice to hear." says Ella.

Later that day Aria tell Spencer that her family is home again and that she's moving back in with them.

"Spence, I'm movin' back in with my mom and my dad." says Aria.

"I understand." says Spencer in her classic mature tone.

"Good. We'll still see each other and since school begins again on Monday we'll see each other there too." says Aria.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's Sunday and two days since Aria's family returned from Iceland. Tomorrow school begins again, but today Aria visit a bar.**

There's only one person in there. Alone by a table on the other side of the room is a young woman, same age as Aria with long dark hair.

Aria can't see who the other woman is since it's kinda dark in there and the other girl has her back towards Aria.

Feeling a little bit nervous, Aria walk over to the other girl.

"Hi, are you okay?" says Aria, ready to comfort the other girl, since she sit in a bar alone during day-time.

"Sure, Aria!" says the other girl as she turn her head around. It's...Spencer.

"Oh my gosh! Spencer, it's you?" says Aria surprised.

"Yes, it's me." says Spencer.

"I'm glad it's you. Wanna eat lunch? This time I'll pay." says Aria.

"Sounds nice." says Spencer.

Aria and Spencer eat sushi and drink light-beer and talk about everything from sexy boys and beautiful clothes to classic literature and ancient history.

"Lookin' forward to being back in school tomorrow?" says Spencer.

"Guess so. It feels like years since last time." says Aria.

"I know...weird without Ali and all..." says Spencer in a slightly sad voice.

"Please, I don't feel like talkin' about Ali now." says Aria.

"Okay. I wonder how Hanna and Emily are doin' these days." says Spencer.

"Fine, I hope. Maybe we shouldn't have split our group of friends after all. It's possible that the opposite might have been better for us." says Aria.

"I think we did the right thing. The sadness would probably have broken our souls if we hadn't done what we did." says Spencer.

"True Spencer-wisdom as always. If you say that we made the right choice, I'm sure we did. You're the smartest one." says Aria.

"Oh! Thanks, Aria!" says Spencer with a smile.

"How would you describe me?" says Aria.

"Let me see...you're beautiful, friendly, strong and smart." says Spencer.

"Thank you so much, Spencer." says Aria as she giggle a bit.

The next day at school, Aria and Spencer are very surprised to see a new skinny Hanna Marin.

Hanna is wearing cool sexy clothes that make her look like a rich famous diva.

"Wow, seems like our once so shy little Han did one hell of a 180 during summer." says Spencer.

"Yeah, she kinda look a little like Ali used to look." says Aria.

"Hi, girls! What's goin' on?" says Hanna in a confident sexy tone as she walk up to Aria and Spencer.

"Are you really Hanna Marin? What happened with the chubby girl who was too insecure to talk to boys?" says Aria with a small friendly smirk.

"I decided to finally make a stand, get my old chubby ass off the fuckin' wagon and make something with my life. Become the girl I've always wanted to be." says Hanna, who seem very happy.

"You look sexy." says Aria.

"Awwww! Thanks, Aria!" says Hanna.

"Aria, Spencer and...wow, new skinny Hanna! Nice to see you girls again. It's been far too long." says Emily with a friendly smile as she walk up to her 3 friends.

"Emily, nice to see ya, girl." says Aria in a nice friendly voice.

"The 4 awesome girls are together once more." says Hanna. "And this time we're better and stronger than ever."

Suddenly the girls hear their cell phones beep. They all pull out their phones. All of them have just received the same txt-message.

They all read it together. It says: "I'm still around...and I know everything! -A"

"Anyone know who this -A is?" says Emily.

"No, I've no idea." says Hanna.

"I'm not sure, but I do know who it sounds like." says Aria.

"You're talkin' about Alison?" says Spencer.

"I am." says Aria.

Later that day Spencer and Aria are told by Mrs Hastings that Alison's body has been found.

"I can't believe that Ali is dead..." says Aria.

"Feels kinda sad..." says Spencer.

Aria receive another txt from -A.

It says: "Don't forget too soon. You think I'm gone, but everything is not what it seems. -A"

"These strange messages don't feel right." says Spencer.

"I agree. Something's goin' on, but what...?" says Aria.

At the same time Emily receive a txt from -A. It says: "I always thought of you as my number One. You were my favorite. -A."

In her bedroom while she change clothes, Hanna also receive a new txt from -A. It says: "You may look sexy on the outside, but deep inside you're always gonna be Hefty Hanna. -A"

Two hours later Spencer receive a txt from -A. It says: "Spencer, always so strong and fearless, aren't you? That might change soon. -A"

Next day, Aria and Spencer hang out at the Montgomery-house after school.

"Spencer, I consider you my best friend. Together we're very strong." says Aria.

"I feel the exact same thing. We're Team Sparia." says Spencer with a smile.

"Team Sparia? That's a cool name. Okay...we're Team Sparia." says Aria.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's now a month since the girls got back together as friends and school started.**

Some things have changed. Aria is much more mature now ( without her pink highlights and with a new fashion-style ) and Hanna is skinny and cool.

Aria also has a crush on Ezra Fitz, the new English-teacher at Rosewood High School. Only Spencer know about it, cause Aria didn't tell the other girls. Spencer promised to keep Aria's secret.

Other things are still the same though. Emily is still the very sweet and happy one and Spencer is still as smart as she always was, maybe even more smart than before, if that's possible.

They have also received more txt-messages from -A.

Only two days ago Aria received one that says: "Awwww! Aria is the little kid who think she can crush on the older guy. Bad little Aria! -A"

This morning Hanna received a txt from -A that says: "Hanna, do you really think you're so much better now that you're not a fat-chick anymore? Loser! -A"

On the way to school Emily received a txt. It says: "The other little dumb bitches could never know me like you did, Em. You are sexy. -A"

Last week Spencer received a txt from -A. It says: "If things had been different you'd be at my side. Together we'd rule the town. Me as Queen, you as my Five-Star officer. -A"

Now Hanna is at her locker to pick up some books before class. Suddenly her cell phone beeps.

She pull out her phone...she's received a txt from -A. It says: "Soon everyone in Rosewood will see how weak you are, girl. Not even new Hanna can survive. -A"

Later the same day Aria and Spencer walk home from school together.

"The person sendin' us all these txt-messages can not break the power of Team Sparia." says Aria.

"I hope so. We gotta watch our backs. None of us are safe anymore." says Spencer.

"Still we can't give up and let this person win." says Aria.

"No, of course not. We'll fight back as much as possible." says Spencer.

"Go, Team Sparia!" says Spencer and Aria as they give each other a High Five.

At the same time Emily receive a txt from -A. It says: "I like you, Emily, but you're not safe because of that. Keep your eyes open. -A"

The next day in school the 4 girls see Mona, the geeky girl who wanted to be Alison's friend, but was thought of as a loser by Alison.

"Mona, don't be scared. We aren't gonna hurt you." says Aria.

"What...? I thought I was only a weak geek to you guys." says Mona, who sound like a little kid who is afraid of the older and stronger kid.

"We don't think you're weak, Mona. It was Ali who used to believe in that theory, not us." says Spencer, as she put a hand on Mona's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"No, don't touch! Don't kick my poor ass!" says Mona as she begin to cry and run away.

The next day Aria try to talk to Mona and explain that Mona doesn't have to be afraid of her, Spencer, Hanna and Emily.

"Mona, please listen to what I have to tell, okay?" says Aria.

"Uh...okay." says Mona in a low insecure tone.

"Spence, Em, Han or me did never hate you. That was Ali, all by herself." says Aria with a friendly smile. "We should have done something, but we didn't wanna go against Ali, cause she was our friend. I'm sorry...and so are Hanna, Emily and Spencer too, I'm sure."

"I'll do my best to forgive you, but it's hard. Every night Alison DiLaurentis is in my nightmares, saying that I'm ugly, stupid, weak and worthless." says Mona.

"If you need to talk, just ask." says Aria.

"Ask who?" says Mona confused.

"Emily, Hanna, Spencer or me." says Aria.

"Okay..." says Mona.


	4. Chapter 4

**One day at the end of the lesson, Ezra Fitz wish to talk to Aria.**

"Miss Montgomery, may I talk to you a little?" says Ezra.

"Uh...yes, of course, Mr Fitz." says Aria as she grab her bag and walk up to the teacher's desk.

"Aria, can I say Aria? I couldn't help to notice that you've been looking at me. Do you have a crush on me?" says Ezra.

"No, that would be so bad. Havin' a crush on a teacher is not allowed, sir." says Aria, trying to act as if she doesn't have feelings for Ezra.

"Please, tell the truth, Aria. If you have a crush on me I want to know." says Ezra.

"Okay...fine. I do have a crush on you, but I know that we can never be together, so forget it, okay, Ezra...uh, I mean Mr Fitz." says Aria.

"I can't forget, Aria. I don't want to. Since first day I've thought you're very beautiful. You should be happy now when I say that I love you too." says Ezra.

"You do?" says Aria.

"Is this proof enough?" says Ezra as he wrap his arms around Aria and give her a nice sensual kiss.

"Mmmm, yes!" says Aria in a soft sweet tone.

Later that day, Spencer notice that Aria seem extra happy.

"Aria, why are you so happy today?" says Spencer.

"I've had such a nice day, Spence." says Aria.

"Could you be more specific?" says Spencer.

"Ezra kissed me." says Aria with a big smile.

"Ezra? You're talkin' about Mr Fitz?" says Spencer.

"Yes." says Aria.

"Wow!" says Spencer. "Good luck with that, Aria."

"I still don't want you to say anything about this to Hanna or Emily." says Aria.

"Of course. Don't worry, Aria. Your secret is safe with me. Team Sparia's code of honor." says Spencer.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a week since Aria talked to Ezra and found out that he love her back and today she is ready to ask if he wanna go out on a first date with her.**

Ezra notice that Aria doesn't leave the classroom right away after class.

"Aria, I know your next class doesn't start in another 10 minutes or so, but don't you wanna spend that time with your friends?" says Ezra.

"Usually that's exactly what I'd do. Today's different though. I've got a question...for you." says Aria.

"Oh! About today's lesson?" says Ezra.

"No, nothing about school-work. I wanna know if you'd like to go out with me on Friday...on a date. Do you?" says Aria.

"Sounds wonderful, but I can't be seen in public being romantic with a student." says Ezra.

"Uh, okay..." says Aria, slightly sad. "I understand."

"Sorry, cutie." says Ezra as he give Aria a brief sweet kiss.

"I'm okay. Just one more thing...you should think of me as your girlfriend from now on, Ezra Fitz." says Aria with a sensual smile.

"I already do. Since we kissed a week ago you've been on my mind every day, Aria." says Ezra.

"Awww, how sweet of you!" says Aria.

Aria leave the room and goes to find Spencer.

She finds Spencer outside the school-gym.

"Got stuck in Mr Fitz's classroom, huh?" says Spencer with one of those classic Spencer-smiles.

"If you wanna call it that, Spencie...yes." says Aria. "I asked him out, but he said no, even if he really wanted to go on a date with me."

"Well, I kinda see his point. Romantic relationships between a teacher and a student is illegal." says Spencer.

"And as my best friend ever, you see my side of this too, don't you, Spencer...?" says Aria with a friendly smile.

"Of course, Aria! You'll never find me breakin' the sacred sisterhood that is Team Sparia. I'm a woman of honor." says Spencer with her own friendly smile.

"So am I. The friendship I have with you is important to me. You're my very best friend no matter what. Team Sparia's code of honor." says Aria.

"Remember that if you have any problems or need to talk, I'm there." says Spencer.

"Thanks! You can come to me if you need to talk too. I'm a woman of honor." says Aria.

At the same time somewhere else in the school, Hanna receive a txt-message that says: "Little Hanna, give up. You can never be the new Alison, not in thousand years. You're too weak. -A"

Only a few minutes later Aria receive a txt that says: "So, I happen to know that my little Aria is ready to hook up with her sexy English-teacher. Be cautious. -A"

"Who's sendin' a txt...?" says Spencer.

"It's that -A again. Look." says Aria as she show Spencer the txt from -A.

"How can he or she know about that...?" says Spencer.

"No idea." says Aria.

"We're dealing with a strong mind here." says Spencer.

Later that day while she is about to get started on her homework, Emily receive a txt from -A. It says: "One of your friends is a bit horny, when are you gonna be horny? Next year? -A"

"One of my friends? Who? Hanna, Spencer or Aria?" says Emily confused.

An hour later Spencer receive a txt that says: "Feel like you're fighting for the wrong side, huh? Sorry, it's too fucking late to be my second in command. -A"

"I'd never betray my friends. That's not the Spencer-way of doing things." says Spencer.

The next morning Hanna receive a txt that says: "Good morning, Hefty Hanna! Had a good night's sleep? I hope so, cuz you might need it. Keep your eyes open. -A"

"I'm _**not **_Hefty Hanna anymore!" says Hanna in a hard cold tone.

At the same time Emily receive a txt as well. It says: "Emily, do you know how beautiful you are? Anyone would love to get a peek inside your little panties. -A"

"What...? Stupid perv!" says Emily.

Later that day Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily have dinner together at The Grille.

"Did any of you guys get another one of those dang txt-messages?" says Hanna.

"Yes, unfortunately I did." says Aria.

"Me too." says Emily.

"I did receive one too." says Spencer.

At that very moment all the girls get a txt that says: "How sweet. My 4 favorite sluts all together in one place. You girls sure aren't as weak as I thought. -A"

"Whoever -A is, he or she knows that we're here." says Hanna.

"It's not safe here. Let's eat and act casual and then get away from here." says Aria.

"Good idea." says Emily.

The girls finish their meal in silence and the leave The Grille.

"Keep your eyes open. Our enemy might be nearby." says Spencer.

"I'm like a total hawk." says Hanna.

"Okay, Han. If you say so..." says Spencer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Several years later when the girls are 30 years old, Aria and Spencer have dinner at a castle in Spain, where they are on vacation.**

"Spencer, I feel so lucky to still have you as my friend after all these years." says Aria.

"Why wouldn't I be your friend anymore? Like I told you so long ago, I'm a woman of honor." says Spencer.

"Yes, we're both women of honor, Spence my dear friend." says Aria with a smile.

"I agree, Aria. You and me are as close as friends can ever be." says Spencer.

"True. More or less like sisters. Not by blood, but in any other way." says Aria.

"Sisters in spirit. In a sacred sisterhood." says Spencer.

"That sacred sisterhood can never be broken by anyone." says Aria.

"Nothing can ever defeat the grand power of Team Sparia." says Spencer.

"I feel the same. Team Sparia to the end and beyond." says Aria.

"Team Sparia in dark or light. Through good and bad." says Spencer.

"Team Sparia!" says Aria and Spencer as they give each other a High Five.

Aria and Spencer know that their friendship is strong enough to survive anything. They are true and loyal best friends in every possible way.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: This story was written in honor of my sweet friend Sobia.  
**


End file.
